


A Jew and a Helper (Discontinued)

by Sharky (CaptainSeokao)



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M, Max Vandenburg x Reader, Reader Insert, The Book Thief - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSeokao/pseuds/Sharky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a good friend of the Hubermanns and usually help them out. After a while you decide to sneak downstairs to the basement to get her. You end up scaring the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Interesting Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm basing this story off of the book, not the movie. The movie didn't follow the book very well. The book was a lot better than the movie anyway. Also it's easy to work with. You're about 24 in this story.

You were a good friend of the Hubermanns. You first met them when Rosa was looking for work. More specifically she wanted people to have her do her laundry. You lived on the richer side of town. You weren't as rich as the mayor but rich enough to not have to eat the same meal everyday. You happily allowed Rosa to do your laundry and made sure to always include a nice tip. You were very charitable and always helped people when they needed it. After a while, you decided to visit Rosa because she always made sure the laundry was the cleanest and on time. Once you reached the home you heard yelling and the sound of an accordion playing. You awkwardly knocked on the door and a tall man opened the door. Rosa was quick to move right next to him. She noticed you as one of her customers and pushed the man out of the way. "Hello!" You smiled. She looked confused. "Um. Are you here for your laundry because you just gave it to me yesterday. Was it not good enough?" You shook your head hastily "No I'm simply over here to bring you something." You reached in your purse and pulled out two muffins wrapped. "Here, I baked them as a bit as a thank you." Rosa looked a bit shocked but took them from your hands. She invited you in for tea and you slowly but surely became friends with Rosa and Hans.

You've known them for almost a year. You came over every weekend to bring treats and tea. You'd then leave with your laundry so she wouldn't have to worry about it. You recently heard that they took in a girl and a boy. Rosa briefly brought it up over one of your visits. You decided to go over and meet the two. You pinned back a piece of your H/C hair and put on a light blue dress. You hoped to look friendly so you'd be on good terms with the kids. You always liked kids and always hoped to have children of your own but you haven't found anyone worthy of your love. You were fine by that. You were still young and had plenty of time to find "the one." You quickly looked in the mirror and walked towards the Hubermann's. 

Once you reached 33 Himmel Street you started walking up to the door. Before you reached the door, Rudy yelled and waved. You smiled and waved back. You were good friends with Rudy's parents but not as good as friends as you were with Rosa. You knocked on the door and Rosa quickly opened it. "Y/N! Thank god you're here! I need your help. I have to deliver laundry and the  _Saukerl_ is out somewhere. Do you mind looking after Liesel?" Ah. So Liesel is the girl's name. What's the boy's name I wonder? "Liesel huh? What about the other kid? The boy?" You asked. Rosa frowned and looked down. "He died on the way here. Liesel's the only one here." You were hit with a wave of sadness, You couldn't imagine how it must be like to lose a sibling at such a young age. You nodded and managed a smile. "Alright I'll watch Liesel. Go and deliver the laundry." Rosa smiled and quickly hugged you. "I knew I could count on you. I'll try to be quick. Liesel is upstairs in her bedroom. Rosa then picked up the bag of laundry and dashed out the door. You closed the door behind you and started walking upstairs.

Once you reached the bedroom door you lightly knocked on the frame. A girl with brown eyes and blonde hair looked up at you. She looked a bit frightened since you were a stranger and all. You smiled and introduced yourself. "Hello Liesel. My name is Y/N. Rosa wanted me to look after you since she had to leave." She seemed still unsure but not frightened. You slowly walked over to her. She was sitting in a chair attempting to read "The Gravedigger's Handbook." She noticed you staring at it. "Papa is helping me read this." You sat down on the floor in front of her. "Would you care to read to me?" She smiled sheepishly and began with Chapter One. She had trouble with a few words but you tried to help her the best you could. She read up to Chapter 3 before Hans came home. He walked in and saw that you were there. "Y/N! We haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" You stood up but had to lean on the bed post. Your legs were numb and had the annoying pins-and-needles feeling. "I'm doing well. Liesel was just reading to me." Liesel smiled. "Yeah Papa. Y/N is really helpful. She's a pretty good reader." Hans smiled. "Yeah. Actually." You turned towards her. "I have a bunch of books I've read. I don't really need them anymore. Next time I come by I'll make sure to bring them!" Liesel's face light up. "Really!?" You smiled. "Of course! Now I should really get going. I need to start dinner. It was nice to meet you Liesel." "Nice to meet you too Y/N." You started walking out the door to head downstairs. "You could stay for dinner. It'd be a pleasure." As you walked down the stairs with Hans, you shook your head. "No. You already have now three mouths to feed. It's fine really. Maybe next time." 

As you headed home, you started thinking of the books to give Liesel. You didn't have much but you knew she would enjoy them. You made your way up to your door, grabbed the key out of your bag and made your way into the living room. You walked straight to the bookshelf and tried to decide what to bring. After spending 15 minutes of thinking, you narrowed your pickings on 3. You didn't want to bring too much at once because she was just beginning to read. You didn't want to overwhelm her. You sat the books on a little table by the door and made your way to the kitchen to start dinner.

 

********

It's been a few years since you met Liesel. You always tried to visit once a week like normal. You always liked to listen to her read. She was ecstatic with the books you gave her. She was becoming quite the reader. Although you heard from Hans she stole a book on the Führer's birthday. Even though it wasn't a good thing, you laughed it off and decided you wanted to hear her read it.  Poor Rosa though. People were starting to stop buy her services. You tried to help out the best you could. You would bring over dinner sometimes and bought some necessities. Although Rosa didn't like you doing it, (she said that she is an independent women) you still insisted. 

You were on your way to their house actually. You were just wearing a rather casual black dress and had your H/L hair pulled back into a ponytail. You happily walked over. While you weren't paying attention however, Rudy kicked a ball in front of you. You clumsily tripped forward, your hands catching your fall. You groaned and brushed H/C hair "Y/N! I'm so sorry!" Rudy rushed over and helped you up. You brushed yourself off and and smiled. "It's perfectly alright. It's not your fault." Rudy smiled back. "Alright! Have fun with Liesel!" He ran off with his ball and started running around. You giggled and made your way to the door. You knocked on the door. "It's Y/N!" You paused to hear a reply. "Hold On!" That sounded like Hans but it was very distant like it was in the basement. _He must be working with Liesel._ You thought. 

Hans quickly opened the door and invited you in. He seemed out of breath like he ran up the stairs. "Hans, you didn't need to run to open the door. I wasn't waiting very long." He seemed confused but caught on. "Huh? Oh! Yeah I ran up the stairs. You're just so generous so I shouldn't keep you waiting." You giggled and sat your bag on the table. "I brought food over if that's alright. I realize Rosa is on a laundry run but I figured we could go ahead and eat. Go wash up. You look light you're going to pass out." He  nodded and headed upstairs. You decided you should probably go get Liesel. She was probably downstairs still since you heard Hans yell earlier. You made your way to the basement and opened the door. You've been down there before so this wasn't a new experience. As you quietly made your way down the stairs you didn't want to make too much noise. You always found that you lose your place in a book if there is a loud noise. You got to the bottom of the stairs and looked over. The person you saw was not Liesel but a person with dark hair. He seemed around your age. He quickly realized someone was downstairs and moved his head. His eyes widened and he looked at you with utter terror. 

"Well. Who might you be?" You asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not the best and I realize it's a bit short. I'll make it a bit longer next time. This is the first time I wrote a reader-insert. Whoop. I personally love Max. He's adorable. Anyway I'll probably continue even if no one reads it. I didn't want to go in immense detail of describing your house or Liesel's because it's really your opinion. Also I realize I skipped a bunch to get to Max but Max doesn't appear til really late so yeah.


	2. No Longer Discontinued?

I know it's been over a year since I last worked on this. Buuuuut, I've decided that I might want to continue because it got somewhat popular. Soooo, if you would like me to continue, kudos or comment so I know. Thanks!!!


End file.
